


A Single Tree

by tearsoffand



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Chief Jensen, Fighting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-con (but not between the Js), Rough Sex, Traditions, a bit of both, bottom!Jared, but it's pretty schmoopy as well, pseudo-historical, sexism if you squint, top!Jensen, warrior Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsoffand/pseuds/tearsoffand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is given in marriage to Jensen, the Chief of their small nomadic tribe, with whom he's been in love. Everything seems to go well, but in the desert food is scarce, and not everyone is happy with their settlement there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and re-writing this fic for about a year now, and I'm just gonna post it because it is driving me a little insane. I'm posting in chapters because I haven't had a multi-chapter fic before, and also because I'm up to my ears in schoolwork and working on this fic will give me a bit of relief the coming week or so. It's basically finished except for some small things, so don't worry about it getting abandoned. For now, the posting schedule will be every third day, but it might be every other day if there isn't that much to edit.  
> Okay. if you read any of my other stuff you already know English is like, my fourth language or something, and it's not perfect. Also, this is unbeta'd. Comments are extremely welcome (constructive criticism as well).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, hope you enjoy.

If Jensen had any doubts about having garnered favor by the people of his tribe for the year he’s been chief now, those are gone on the day of his 26rd birthday.

It's at noon when he comes out of his tent, done with his council, when two little girls take him by the hand and pull him to his seat at the fire and hang a cloth flower garland around his neck. Why becomes evident when he looks at the people standing not too far away and hears what they have to say.

He’s being given a gift by his tribe, one that can’t be bested by anything in the world.

“I…” he says, recuperating a moment later, “I am honored by this gesture, my people,” he looks out over the faces of the people closest to him. “But this must be done willingly,” he adds, lowering his gaze to the two tribesmen in front of him, a father and his son.

“We are willing, Chief,” the father says, smiling. “You’ve protected us from the winter, you’ve made sure we are fed and clothed, and most importantly, you have compassion and kindness in your heart.” His words are accompanied by a soft smile, the same as his son, his eyes lined with the same kohl.

Jensen nods, strengthened by their faith, and looks to the boy. “And you?” he asks softly, stroking the youth’s cheek. “what do you say? You want to be with this warrior?” He tries not to get his hopes up…

Jared smiles at him and reaches to take his hand. “I do, Chief.” He bites on his lip and flushes. “Do you think I’m comely enough to stand beside the Chief of our tribe?” he asks shyly.

Jensen first noticed young Jared from three summers ago because of his beauty and his sweet smile, and hasn’t forgotten him, so he already knows he’d prefer no one over Jared to join hands. It is purely for show that he lets his eyes slide from Jared’s thick hair to his tilted eyes, lower to the shimmery bronze skin of his collarbones, left bare by his tunic. Yet again lower, his leather leggings show off muscled, long legs. “I think you look sweeter than honey and as juicy as a peach,” Jensen says softly, “and how old are you?” Jensen is not sure of his age, and the boy must be of age, he’ll never be with a child.

Jared flushes even more. “I am nineteen,” he says, looking at their joined hands.

Jensen sighs and smiles. “Well then, I thank you all and humbly accept Jared’s hand this night,” he says, voice strong. The tribe cheers, Jared’s father hugged, and Jensen presses a kiss on Jared’s hand before letting go again. Jared’s mother pulls the boy away into the crowd, and Jensen himself looks to Chris, his best friend.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” his brother in arms calls teasingly. “You want to meet him before the Gods looking dirty ? Or you want to look like a man ready for plunder?” at his last words there’s another cheer from the crowd. Jensen glances at the place he last saw Jared, hopes he didn’t hear that and sets after Chris.

Inside his own tent Chris pours him a cup of mother’s tears ‘to calm your nerves,’ and strips him of his clothing efficiently. “By Heina’s tits, Jensen,” he sighs, exasperated as he rummages through the chest that holds all of his clothing, “don’t you have anything that isn’t red from sand and blood?”

Jensen sets his empty cup away and shrugs. “Do I look like some songbird from the mountains to you? I don’t need to look good, I need to look like I can and will kill my enemy.” He says impatiently. “And what would Jared care?” Jensen is hardly the most handsome man in their tribe. Jared will gain a husband that will offer him protection and the chance to rule and take care of their people, not one to look at.

Chris groans. “Wait here. Clean yourself. Think about your cock inside of him.” He orders, then he’s out of the tent. Jensen doesn’t reach for the mother’s tears again, no matter how nervous he is. He refuses to be drunk on his wedding night, and unwillingly hurt Jared. That would not be a good start of their union.

Just when he’s scraped all the oil off his skin, when he thinks Chris must’ve gotten into one of his typical fights, the man comes running back in, a dark blue tunic slung over his shoulder. “Alright, I borrowed this from Sophia’s mother, so don’t you dare damage it,” his friend grumbles.

Jensen pulls up his eyebrows, but he must admit the blue of the dye is very nice, and must’ve been either very expensive or a vast amount of work. Chris mutters something under his breath and scrubs the last traces of oil from his skin with a corner of one of Jensen’s blankets. “Thank you,” Jensen finally admits.

The man rolls his eyes and buckles Jensen’s belt, the one with the silver clasp. “It suits you,” he says, satisfied. “Put on leggings while I get some scented oil.”

Jensen does as he’s told, picking a pair of black, leather leggings that still look a little new. His only pair of boots are next, and when Chris comes back in he’s polishing his sword and dagger, losing himself in the familiar movements. He still hasn’t fully realized that it’s actually going to happen, he never dreamed that Jared would want him this way.

Chris coughs, obviously not knowing what to do with the look on Jensen’s face. “Alright, now let’s get you smelling nice for your boy, and we can go,” he says, warmth in his eyes. “I should shave you.”

Jensen puts on his most fearsome scowl. “Fuck off,” and holds still as Chris laughs and rubs the oil through his beard and hair, and down his neck. For a moment it’s cloyingly sweet, then the smell becomes subtle enough to work as a perfume—something too expensive for a tribe like theirs.

“Alright,” he tells himself as Chris steps away, done. “Everything’s set up?” he asks, just to be sure.

“Jeff was in charge, so yes,” Chris says, holding up a small linen bag and shaking it. Jensen looks inside, relieved, and hands it back to Chris before stepping outside, one hand on his sword. All 300 people of their tribe have crammed themselves around the big fire in front of his tent, cheer when he comes out. He feels a flush coming to his face and scratches his neck awkwardly.

Danneel, stationed just outside his tent, whistles at him when she sees him, a leer on her face. “Looking good! Are you sure I can’t persuade you to take me instead?” she asks with a grin. “I know how to keep you warm at night.” She strikes a pose.

Jensen laughs. “Thank you, but I prefer a sweet boy to a fury like you!” he dares. Danneel screeches and stomps of demonstratively, but she’s still smiling.

Jeff walks up to him with a proud smile. “You’re ready?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jensen says, “I’m ready.” Jeffrey is his Commander, the best warrior after Jensen himself, but more importantly, he and his wife Samantha took on the role of his parents when his own were slain in battle.

Chris, always impatient, takes his arm, waits for Jeff to do the same, and they march to another part of the camp, not far from Jensen’s tent, where Jared’s parents are stationed.  Most, if not all of his people have followed him there. The ones that didn’t are already waiting by the tent itself.

It gets very quiet, then Jeff scrapes his throat.

“I have heard there is a boy here in need of a husband,” he says loudly, arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “And I have a man here who is willing to be just that, to offer protection, a home and fire, food and drink, and if this boy wishes it, children, for all of his days.” He sounds so proud that Jensen takes a moment to bask in it.

Jared’s mother, armed with her double swords, draws the flap of the tent open. “There is an unwed boy here, my son,” she says unsmilingly, “but he has no need of protection. I, his mother, have fed and protected him for all of his life. Why should I allow him to go elsewhere, when he is safe right here?” she asks, a rightful question. Still, Jensen is somewhat taken aback that she and her husband do not share the same sentiment.

As if she can read his thoughts, she crosses her arms. “My husband might have offered him to you, but that was not his right.” And she looks admonishingly over her shoulder into the tent.

“The man who comes is not an ordinary man,” Jeff says patiently. “It is Jensen, son of Harald and Freya, leader of our tribe, protector of our people.” He pulls Jensen forward, “But most importantly, he is a man of his word.”

Jared’s mother, who knew all of this when she asked her questions, regards him for a moment. “Jared!” she eventually says, “come for a moment, sweetness,” her eyes, usually strict, soften for a moment.

There’s a sound like Jared tripped a little, then Jared appears with a blush on his young face. “Yes mom?” he asks, looking at his hands.

“I know your father spoke quickly, good as his intentions were. Are you sure you wish to join hands with Jensen? He is older than you are, and has killed men. You are still young and sweet, unaccustomed to hardships. As the husband of the Chief, you will be forced to make very hard choices, some that will turn out to be the wrong ones. And you must be able to see your children grow up and lead the same life with the same choices. ”

Jared’s eyes widen and he glances at Jensen, but he cannot offer consolation. Sharon is completely right. “I…” Jared says softly, “I know it will be difficult, and that I’m not experienced in any true hardships of life, but I love my chief,” he blushes even harder, “and I wish to share his life.”

Jensen grins at his own feet for the moment he can’t contain himself, then he peeks at Jared again.

The boy’s holding his mother’s hand and smiling up at her. “I know you love me mom,” he says sweetly, “and that you want the best for me. I’m very sure, this, the Chief, is the best for me.” He smiles at her.

Jared’s mother nods, tucking a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “If you’re sure,” she says roughly.

“I am,” Jared says, squeezing her hand.

She nods and looks at Jeff. “Then I consent to this union, Jeffrey. Jensen may have Jared.”

“Well here you go love,” Jared’s father says, pressing a kiss to her cheek with a huge smile before he hugs Jared from behind. “I told you I’d get you your Chief,” he whispers to Jared, who shares a secret smile with him.

Jensen shakes hands with Jared’s mother and presses a kiss on his father’s hand, Jeff doing the same. “Jensen has brought you compensation for the loss of a beloved child, ” Jeff says.

“No,” for the first time tonight Jared’s parents agree.

“The only compensation we want is the best treatment you can offer,” his father says softly, “we don’t need anything else.” Jared’s eyes twinkle and he leans back with a content expression.

“That might be so, and I swear I will treat him with all the honor he deserves,” Jensen says, speaking for the first time, “but I insist. This is my late father’s sword,” He motions to Jeff, who holds it up, “with it he killed many of our enemies.” He takes it in his own hands and offers it to Sharon. “May it serve you well.”

She takes it, nodding as she examines it, “Thank you, Jensen.” She says gruffly.

“And for your lovely husband,” Jensen goes on, taking the purse from Chris next, “my mother’s threads of silk. She used them to decorate her clothes, but also to close my father’s wounds, and those of his warriors. You’re a skilled healer, and I know you’ll do good with these.”

Jared’s father accepts them carefully. “When we still had your mother, we had more silk than we do now,” he says with a sad smile. “I couldn’t afford using this for anything other than healing… Thank you, Chief. I will use these only when absolutely necessary. ”

Jensen smiles back at him before looking at Jared. “And for you,” he says softly, “my mother’s jewels. She wore these woven in her hair. I think the same would look wonderful on you,” he offers, opening the palm of Jared’s slim hand and dropping the stones in it.

Jared gasps, as does his father. “These are lovely,” he whispers, touching the green gems with his fingertips. “Almost like your eyes,” he adds. “But… these are too fine for a common boy like me, Chief.”

Jensen shakes his head with a chuckle. “You will be my husband, my beautiful partner,” he says gently, itching to reach out and reassure him with a touch. “Nothing is too fine for you.”

Jared flashes a smile at him that brings out his dimples, then looks at his father, who takes the leather cord the stones are strung on and arranges them in Jared’s hair with one of his own silver hairpins.

“Beautiful,” Jared’s mother says when the stones are in place and his father has presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Chief, this is settled. Jared will be yours tonight.”

Jensen shakes her hand. “Thank you, ma’am,” he says sincerely. Jeff follows his example and Jensen takes a moment to look at Jared, who’s whispering with his father, looking very happy.

Jeff grins at him as he leads Jensen away under loud cheers.

Jensen’s getting married tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I didn't quite succeed in making the chapters roughly the same word count, but I hope it's still a good read. To compensate I hope to have the next chapter up the day after tomorrow.

At twilight, it’s time.

Jared looks at his father, who’s smiling and waving at his mom and Jared, as they make their way to where the High Priestess, his dad, Jeffrey and Samantha wait between the thick roots of the only tree that’s close to their encampment.

The tree is old and gnarly, it’s bark resembling old leather, red sand in every ridge, nook and cranny, and hundreds of tiny candles are spread out over the leafless branches, the little flames dancing in the wind, as well as the charms the priestess hung in it. It looks magical, like the Gods really are seated there, waiting for the ritual to start.

Jensen’s hair glints gold in their light, and Gods, his Chief is looking so, _so_ good. He’s standing next to the High Priestess, unsmiling, eyes nearly welded to Jared, a lethal look on his face, his hand on his sword as always, muscle in his arm bulging. The blue shirt he’s wearing must be new, because Jared’s never seen it before, and he pays attention.

He’s also wearing the thick golden ceremonial chain that signifies his position as their Chief, and he looks almost exactly like he did the first time Jared noticed him, when he came back from successful peace talks with Miner, back when Jared was 13 years old and on the point of asking his mother to train him with the swords.

Jensen had ridden his horse into camp with a grave quiet face, jumping off with a look at Jeff and Jim. For a moment their face had echoed his, then they cheered and clapped him on the back, praising him for his hard work. Jensen had smiled, just this tiny bit, and said that praise wasn’t needed; he was doing his duty, and they were the ones who raised him anyway.

At those unselfish words Jared had falling in love instantly. He’d put becoming a warrior out of his mind, told his father that he wanted to start on that baby blanket for his big sister’s daughter, and trained very hard with cooking so that he could make anything taste good. When his father found out for whom exactly he was trying to learn so well, he promptly promised Jared he’d do whatever it took to help him get Jensen’s hand.

Clearly his father managed to fulfill his promise, because here he is, squeezing Jared’s arm as he walks passed him, dabbing at his eyes in happiness. Relief and pride war on his face and Jared gives him a look he hopes expresses his gratitude.

“Jared, sweet,” his mom says under her breath, “no smiling, you know this. Focus.”

“Yes mom,” he whispers, schooling his expression back into something suitable for a ceremony of this magnitude. Just when he’s managed to do so he catches Jensen’s eye again. To his astonishment Jensen winks at him with a twinkle in his eye before resuming his grave look. After that, it’s easier to approach the Priestess.

When his mother and he have made it to the roots of the tree, his mother puts his hand in the High Priestess’, who is also holding Jensen’s hand, and shoots a last threatening look at their Chief before making her way over to his father.

“Welcome, everyone,” the Priestess says, “Let us start the ceremony.”

It gets very, very quiet.

“Jensen,” she continues, looking at him, “have you come of your own will today?”

“I have,” Jensen responds calmly, and she nods and looks at Jared.

“And you, Jared? Are you here of your free will and with the permission of your parents?” she asks.

“As witnessed by my mother giving me away, I am,” Jared says with a bit of stuttering. His father smiles encouragingly.

“Then we may begin,” the High Priestess says, and she lays Jared’s hand in Jensen’s before raising her arms over her head, ribbon in her hand as she starts invoking the Gods. Everyone around them, which is nearly all of their tribe, follows her example. Goosebumps rise on Jared’s skin at the low sound of the whispering voices coming from the crowd.

Jensen grips his hand a little more tightly and lays their joined hands over his heart for a moment, the blue fabric of his tunic soft, and Jared feels his stomach flutter at the sweet gesture.

He only barely notices the Priestess tying their wrists together with the ribbon she just blessed, or taking the customary sip of honey. He only refocuses when Jensen kisses the tips of his fingers when Jared offers him the traditional date to eat, blushing horribly. Jensen only smirks as he chews on his date, so Jared taps his nose with his sticky finger after the last bite in retaliation. The Priestess warns them with a loud cough.

“Now that the Gods are present and have been honored, it is time to make your vows. Jensen, you are pledging to the Protector?”

“Yes, Priestess,” Jensen says with a nod, glancing at Jared to see if he protests. Jared just smiles at him.

“And why do you do so? Why are you most suited to this task, and not Jared?”

The question is a formality. Jared hasn’t been raised in the right way to be even considered, and more importantly Jensen is Chief, which bars him from ever taking a role that requires him to take any order, any command from anyone save the Gods.

Nevertheless, he answers. “I have trained in the art of war for all my life, and I am a master at the sword, bow, dagger and spear. I also have experience, from my chieftainship, with battle. And I am prepared to sacrifice my life to protect my husband, and our children should we have them. I will always protect them.” Jensen says seriously, looking deep into Jared’s eyes as he speaks. It’s as much of a promise as a justification, and Jared wipes a stray tear away, unable to hold in his smile.

The Priestess looks satisfied. “And you, Jared, why do you avow to be Keeper of the fire?”

Jared turns to him. “I know my Chief is burdened with many daily tasks of great importance. I will take pleasure in making his life with me, around his fire, as simple and enjoyable as possible. I will make his home peaceful, clean, his bed warm and loving, his food healthy and pleasing. And I we ever have children, I would be so proud to call him their father. I trust him with my heart, and my body.” He feels tears come to his eyes when he realizes he’s really getting Jensen, that they’re really getting married.

Jensen looks very pleased at his words and the Priestess, content as well, takes Jensen’s sword from his belt and puts it in Jared’s hand. “This is the sword that protects you, respect it and it’s wielder.”

Jared kneels and kisses the cold steel of the blade before offering it to Jensen.

“If I accept this, do you swear to obey me in the matters that concern your safety and that of our future children and our tribe?” Jensen asks gravely.

Jared nods. “I do so swear,” he answers in the same tone, and Jensen accepts the sword and sheaths it.

“The Gods are your witnesses,” the Priestess murmurs. Jared stands and she offers Jared’s pieces of flint, the two he received when he came of age a week ago, to Jensen. “This is the spark that will light your fire, respect it and it’s wielder.”

Jensen doesn’t kneel, being the chief, but he does kiss them before offering the necklace back to Jared.

“Should I accept this, do you swear to acknowledge my guiding hand in our home and at our altar, and realize my expertise in keeping it?” Jared asks softly.

“I do so swear,” Jensen answers, and Jared hangs the flint back around his neck, the leather cord of the string heating up against his skin.

“The Gods are your witnesses,” the Priestess repeats, “and declare you wed! From this moment on yours souls, your lives are entwined.” She turns to the people with her first smile of the evening. “HEAR HEAR! The Chief and his husband, Jared!”

The people around the cheer and whistle loudly, and Jensen pulls Jared in a heart-stopping kiss.

His lips are so soft, even his beard doesn’t scratch Jared’s skin. Instead he smells amazing, and his hands slide over Jared’s body like he’s made of glass. He can’t help wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and pressing closer.

Jensen chuckles against his mouth and the sound travels down his spine while Jensen presses another, now chaste kiss on his lips before he pulls away.

Jensen’s eyes glitter with happiness, and Jared’s leans into his arms with a smile. They’re married!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3! This is the last short chapter, promise! Next update will probably be next Tuesday. Enjoy!

After the ceremony, he and Jared are pushed to his own tent by the happy crowd, Jared’s belongings carried by his young friends. When they get there, Jared opens the tent up wide so that everyone can see inside and starts to arrange his own things under loud singing of the tribe’s young Keepers.

Meanwhile, the older ones bring out food and chairs, and slowly but surely everyone is eating and talking while they watch Jared work. Jensen himself calls for beer to be brought, then he sits down to watch his people have a good time.

When Jared puts his own furs on Jensen’s bed—and Jensen tries not to get carried away by the sight of a blushing Jared kneeing next to Jensen’s large wolf skin—the singing stops, and everyone watches how Jared spreads a woven blanket, large enough for two, over everything. It’s beautiful, with a complicated weave and a rusty orange tone to it, like Jared took inspiration from Jensen’s old tunics.  

After everything’s arranged to his liking Jared takes his necklace off and gathers wood in the fire pit of Jensen’s tent. When he’s arranged a few sticks around a larger block he takes some old scraps of wool, some straw and rolls it all into a largish ball. The first spark he gets when he strikes the two together does the trick, and he blows carefully, nourishing the flame in the wool before placing the ball between the wood. Some of the smaller twigs catch fire immediately.

Jensen looks at their small fire with warmth in his chest and pours Jared a cup of Moonshine. “Welcome home, love,” he says softly, just between them.

Jared flushes and accepts the cup, taking a big gulp for himself before holding it up to the people outside. When they raise their own drinks in salute, he turns back around and tosses the cup in the fire, muttering a prayer only Keepers are taught. 

The flame, fueled on by the alcohol, shoots to the roof of the tent, and when nothing else catches fire, promising luck in the future and the Gods’ blessing on their union, Jensen yells with happiness. The crowd around them cheers and claps at their success, an odd whistle sounding as well. Jared smiles with those dimples of his, tempers the flame again and closes the tent with care before he walks to Jensen’s side.

Chris rushes to them and hands him a giant pull of ale. “Blessings, brother,” he says with a clap to Jensen’s shoulder and a wink to Jared.

“Thank you,” Jensen says with a grin, draining it before wrapping an arm around Jared and pulling him against his chest. His sweet husband blushes and presses closer, and Jensen lets his hand wonder down so that his fingertips rest on the swell of Jared’s rear. Chris smirks before accepting the empty tankard, taking a few steps back and striking up a conversation with Danneel.

“You’re settled?” Jensen asks softly, and Jared nods.

“Yes,” he says shyly, “everything is in its place,” he looks so happy and excited Jensen presses a quick peck to his lips before he takes his regular place before the fire again, this time with Jared’s hand in his, his peach sitting next to him. There’s vats of precious mead close by, and he takes his cup and fills it, then raises it up high. A few moments later, when everyone has filled their own cup again with his gift of mead, the tribe follows his example.

“My people! On this night, I’ve taken a husband!” he yells, and the people roar. “Thank you, my sweet Jared, for taking my tribe as your own!” He adds, and the people roar even louder. “To Jared!” he says, and he drinks his cup down all at once.

While the others follow his example Jensen refills his and Jared’s cups, and he raises his again. “And thank you, my people, for celebrating with me!” Someone whistles and people shout their thanks for the feast, and well-wishes for his marriage before drinking again. Jared gasps when he finishes, lips wet and shiny in the fading light, and Jensen’s eyes are stuck on them for a moment.

When he’s calmed down, he raises his cup for the last time. “Now, onto more interesting things: let’s eat!” he bellows, and waves to the meat and vegetables roasting near the fire.

At once the people laugh and toast them louder than before, then they sit down as one and distribute the food. Jensen moves Jared into his own lap and gives him the best cut of meat from his portion, the best part of the animal.

The boy takes a bite from his hand and smiles shyly. “You really want me,” he sighs softly, licking some grease from his fingers. His eyes are glassy from drink, his cheeks flushed with happiness.

Jensen laughs and wraps an arm around Jared’s waist. “I do, peach. Would you like me to prove myself?” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Jared’s ear. “Should we retire to our tent?”

Jared shudders and bites on his lip again. “I…” he stammers, his face turning a brilliant red.

Jensen pulls him tighter, shushing him with a smile he hopes to be peaceful enough. “It’s alright. Let’s just eat for now,” and he hands Jared his cup, “And empty that!”

-

Much later, Jared is only aware of three things. The first is the alcohol coursing through him, making him happy and relaxed. The second is the fact that he’s not in his own bed, but a much larger one that smells spicy in a really good way, and the third is that his clothes are being stripped from his body carefully, a deep voice humming a song softly. 

“Shh,” the familiar voice says, and Jared finally understands that it’s Jensen who is undressing him. He’s in the Chief’s bed and he’s married! And drunk. He’s married to the one man he wants and he’s already too drunk to properly offer his body!

“Chief, husband,” he manages, “I’m sorry, let me do my duty to you,” he says apologetically, hands going to his loincloth. Their first night together and Jared is already a bad companion! If his mom finds out…

“Call me Jensen, peach,” Jensen says with a small smile, stopping Jared’s hand gently. “And I have a duty to you as well, to respect and protect you. Tonight is not the time to take you. Tomorrow, when you are aware, when you can tell me yes or no, I might ask for your beautiful body.”

Jared looks in his face and sees no irritation, so he nods. “Thank you, Jensen.”

Jensen smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way that Jared loves, and takes his own clothes off efficiently. He crawls under the blankets, dimming the oil lamp. In the dark, he presses himself close to Jared from behind, an arm wrapping around his waist. “Hmm,” he grunts contently, beard pressed against the sensitive skin behind Jared’s ear.

Jared yawns and snuggles into the warmth at his back. With his last courage of the day he turns his head and presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips, finding them even in the dark. “Sleep well, husband.”

Jensen kisses the back of his neck. “I will,” he whispers. “I have my arms full.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the part I've struggled the most with. If you like it I would love it if you dropped me a line. I discovered a (for me) new feature of AO3 and apparently some people have subscribed to this story, which is nice. It seems I'm not screaming into the great void after all :P. 
> 
> (Still, if you know of some sort of /spnrpf/bottom!jared recs place and feel like this is good enough, put in a good word for me? I know, I'm shamelessly self-promoting. Sorry?)
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy. next chapter is probably up on Friday.

Jensen wakes at the first light of dawn with his lovely husband in his arms, his soft snores smothered against Jensen’s chest, where Jared’s head is burrowed. The blankets are nowhere in sight and Jared’s hand is wound in Jensen’s loincloth. His own has come undone, kicked off during the night, and Jensen has the most gorgeous view down his spine, of two perky globes, which his cock appreciates a lot.

He squeezes the two handfuls a few times, but Jared doesn’t stir. Instead his boy just snores on.

Jensen can’t resist rolling out from under Jared and sitting up beside him to take a good, long look at his naked body, his hand sliding down Jared’s flank to slowly cup his ass again. Jared doesn’t even blink, and Jensen gets up quietly and makes his way to the other side of the tent to take himself in hand and take care of his cock before he does something ill-advised, washing his body and the evidence away afterwards.

When he turns back to dress Jared is awake, sitting up with his blanket wrapped around him. If his flush is anything to go by he’s been awake a while. “Hello,” he whispers, “did you sleep well?” he bites on his lip, shy expression on his face.

Jensen winks at him. “Never better, love.” He pulls on his leggings. “And you?”

Jared grins sheepishly, but then he winces. “My head hurts,” he confesses, eying the jug of water. Jensen pours him a big cup and hands it to him, brushing a thumb over the soft stubble on Jared’s face. Jared leans into his hand gratefully before handing Jensen his borrowed tunic. Jensen folds it and puts it away, putting one of his own.

"It's not mine," he confesses at Jared's inquisitive sound, "Chris lent it to me to wear yesterday."

"That's a shame," Jared says softly, "but red does look good on you as well."

Now it's Jensen's turn to flush a bit. “Alright,” he grunts awkwardly, squatting in front of him, “I’m going to check on the patrols,” he presses a kiss on Jared’s pretty mouth and takes the empty cup away so Jared doesn't have to get up.

Jared nods and lays back down with a content sigh. “Be careful,” he whispers, his beautiful eyes looking up from a nest of pelts and wool. Jensen can’t help himself and kneels again, combing a hand through Jared’s soft hair.

“I will,” he whispers, kissing Jared’s nose with a smile. “I have you now, Jared. I would do anything to return to you,” he says softly.

Jared bites on his lip and strokes Jensen’s cheek sweetly. “Good,” he whispers. “Because… because I love you, Jensen. I’ve loved you for a long time,” he confesses with a nervous look through his lashes.

Jensen guessed it, of course, with the way Jared always looks at him, but to hear it is still incredible. He lies down again and tucks Jared against his body, warmth burning through his chest.

He presses a kiss to Jared’s temple and runs his knuckles down the silky skin of Jared’s back. “Me too,” he mutters, and Jared relaxes and looks up with a smile.

“You do?” he says, and when Jensen nods, his boy surges forward to kiss him clumsily. What he lacks in skills he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, and Jensen kisses him back, coaxing his lips open so he can thrust his tongue in. Jared moans and Jensen cups the back of his head, other hand sliding down to grab Jared’s ass again.

Jared makes the sweetest sound, and Jensen is about to draw the blankets off him, patrol be damned, when Danneel coughs loudly from just outside the tent. “Can I come in, Chief?”

Jensen pulls back reluctantly and grins at Jared, who jumped, while he adjusts himself. “No, wait outside!” he calls back. Jared hides his blushing face behind his hands and pushes Jensen to the exit.

“Just go,” he hisses, and Jensen laughs and presses a kiss on the crown of his head before grabbing his sword belt and making his way outside.

Danneel takes one look at the bulge he’s trying to hide with his dagger and claps him on the shoulder with a smirk, and Chris wraps an arm around his shoulders and waggles his eyebrows. “Looks painful, Chief. You need me to explain it to you? If you don’t know what to do with it I mean.”

He accepts a mug of warm tea and stomps him in the arm. “Fuck off,” he mutters as Danneel cackles loudly.

-

 

Some hours later Jared wakes up again, now with a head that doesn’t throb quite as much. He drags himself out of bed and washes himself thoroughly before neatening up their things. When that’s done he carefully redoes the braids in his hair, making sure the gems catch the light.

When he draws the tent flap open, there are surprisingly few people around the big fire. The ones who are there are quietly hanging their laundry close to the smoldering coals, and some children are playing, overseen by Matt, but it’s almost eerily quiet.

Jared’s reasoning that it’s because of overindulging on the drink last night is disproved when he sees Jensen sitting at the large table in front of Commander Jeffrey’s tent, heatedly debating with some of his best warriors.

Jared joins them quietly, reaching for the food that’s on the table as he sits down between Chris and Jensen, pouring some tea as he listens to Jensen.

“We are not going to fight them,” their Chief says heatedly, slapping his hand on the table. “We’re just into spring, our stores are as good as empty, we have no—” he pauses when Jared’s poured his tea to wrap an arm around him with a private, crinkly-eyed smile and a kiss before he continues speaking. “We have no food storage to speak of, and it will be nearly impossible to defend the people in an attack in an open area like this.” He continues in a strong tone. Jared tries to and fails to stop touching his husband and puts his head on Jensen’s shoulder as he chews, ignoring Danneel’s grin at the action.

“What do you want to do then?” Christian says heatedly, “welcome them in our midst, offer them hospitality, why not add our ass for him to fuck?” he pours wine in his cup and drinks it all. “You know this land was no man’s land before we came here! That piece of dog shit only put a claim on it now that we’ve come, because of what? I say we defend our right to settle here!” Jared has finally waken up enough to understand what's happening, and he puts his bread back down, appetite lost.

Jensen takes a breath, running his hand through his hair. “I know, Chris. But the fact remains that we cannot risk a battle against a force that great in a desert,” Jensen looks at him gravely, silencing his friend. “It would be difficult on the attack, it is impossible on the defense when Timtohy can attack from all sides. No, we will invite him to feast with us tonight. He'll get ample opportunity to humiliate and insult me and feel like the man in charge again, and hopefully he will be satisfied and move on.”

Jared looks up at that, ice crawling down his spine. Timothy is rumored to be ruthless, and he has many men and women under his command. He's heard the stories of Timothy's victories and the utter cruelness of his character. If they end up at war... By the Gods, Jared wouldn't know if even Jensen could manage a defense successfully.

“You know he’s right,” Tom says calmly. “Jensen being humiliated is better than the people falling into the hands of that despicable worm.”

Chris abruptly looks at Jared. “What do you say then, boy? You want to watch our Jensen, your husband, the leader of your tribe, the man who laid siege to your body so masterfully last night—” chuckles sound around the table, “—bent over like a little bitch for that Timothy?”

The whole table quiets and Jared takes a deep breath, succeeding in keeping his face a normal color when the arms around him tightens a little for support. “If the good council would do as my husband the Chief says,” he says slowly, “we might have to see him disrespected by the enemy for one night, but he and I would live to raise sons and daughters who will put the enemy in their graves. He would live to lead our tribe, to take care of us like he does so well,” He says pleadingly, biting his lip and looking up at Jensen, who smiles down at him, his large thumb stroking Jared’s hip. The crows’ feet next to his eyes appear again and he leans in to kiss Jared on the mouth, softly.

Jared lets his eyes fall closed and kisses him back, arms circling Jensen’s neck as his husband pulls him in closer as well, one big hand resting on Jared’s lower back. Jared opens his lips and Jensen immediately intensifies the kiss like he did that morning, yanking him closer, arms tightening. Jared can feel all the muscles in Jensen’s body and heat pools between his legs. He still can’t believe it; he, Jared, married to the Chief! And what a chief, young, handsome and courteous… and currently groping Jared’s rear like he can’t get enough of it.

“Right!” Jeff coughs, and Jared jumps, pulling away quickly. Jensen grunts unhappily, but he straightens in his seat. “I take it Jared's answer satisfies you?” Jeff asks Jensen dryly.

Jensen rubs his beard against Jared’s neck and nods, causing Chris to curse and throw his cup on the ground with a violent toss, smashing it. “Well fuck me,” he says, looking at the men and women around the table. “Show of hands for Jensen’s plan?”

Everyone raises their hand, and Jensen stands, nodding. “Send a messenger to Timothy to invite him, and notify our people of the situation, arrange for Jim to be ready for wounded should things go wrong,” he says, clapping Tom on the back. “Thank you all for your support. I know this isn’t what most of you want, but I’d rather listen to him insult me all night, and make him believe he’s better than me than fight and risk defeat.” He looks very determined, his jaw set and his eyes cold.

“You’re the chief,” Jeff says calmly, leaning back in his chair. “We’ll do as you say, Jensen,” he crosses his arms. “Chris, stop drinking and take a bath,” he orders, every inch the commander of the warriors. “You couldn’t get the gentlest grandma to give you hug with the way you reek, so what makes you think it’s fitting to meet your chief like this?”

Chris curses and stomps off, muttering under his breath. “Jared,” Jensen says, holding out his hand. Jared takes it and Jensen guides him back into their tent.

“So,” he says, confident face slipping a little, then he rubs the back of his head. “I’d prefer to have you now, before tonight,” he says after some hesitation. “I know we haven’t gotten the time we need to properly get to know each other, but Timothy… if he finds out we aren’t officially married yet, he might do something especially vile,” he explains, frowning.

Jared flushes and nods. “I, uh, agree,” he whispers, "but let us pray first." Jensen nods, looking slightly chastised, and Jared is ridiculously pleased Jensen takes him seriously. He takes Jensen's hand and guides him to the fire, kneeling and urging his husband to do the same.

He blesses Jensen's weapons and begs the Gods for mercy for their tribe, for success for their warriors, and especially that they will keep Jensen safe. When he's finished and has offered the flames a drop of his own blood, he gets to his feet. “So..” he looks at Jensen, “should we… begin?”

His husband smiles gently, standing as well and takes him in his arms before kissing him, drawing him to the bedding. Just like their kisses before, it draws Jared in completely, and his knees are shaking when Jensen deepens the kiss, his hand fisting into Jared’s hair. Jared whimpers and presses closer, helpless in Jensen’s arms.

“You’re lovely,” Jensen whispers, voice rough, “your tilted eyes, your glowing skin,” he kisses behind his ear and Jared jerks, nerves tingling under his skin. “A sweet mouth that gives sweet kisses,” he presses their lips together a few times before turning Jared around and kissing the nape of his neck while he unlaces the front of Jared’s tunic, pulling him against his chest.

His whole body is shuddering at the sensation of Jensen’s mouth, and _Gods_ that beard. “Ugh,” he whimpers when Jensen’s thumbs flick over his bare nipples, pressing back into his husband’s embrace.

“Hmm,” Jensen grunts, sliding the tunic off Jared’s arms slowly. “Lovely boy,” he repeats, so smug that Jared gains some confidence. Jensen draws off his leggings and presses kisses to the backs of his thighs before turning him around again. Even on his knees the power in his body is unmistakable, the strong muscles cording his arms and chest. The sight of those wide shoulders—Jared can’t get enough of it.

With patience and a caress Jensen takes Jared’s loincloth away and sighs. “You are truly beautiful, love.” He says, kissing Jared’s hipbone. “I’m a lucky man.”

“Thank you, Jensen,” Jared whispers, knowing he must be red. “You are too.”

Jensen shrugs. “Not like you.” He guides Jared down so that he’s lying on his belly in bed, “but thank you.” His rough hands slide over Jared’s back soothingly. “I want you to tell me at once if you don’t like something, peach,” he says firmly, “do you understand?”

Jared flushes, feeling very naked, and buries his face in the furs. “Yeah,” he manages.

“Good,” Jensen says, and then he drapes himself over Jared and kisses the nape of his neck. “Because you’re mine now,” he whispers, and Jared shudders, buried under Jensen’s weight. “All mine, from here,” he bites softly, then kisses down to his lower back, “to here,” he presses his face in Jared’s ass. “And this especially, the things I want to do to you, love, you don’t even know,” he promises in a low voice.

Jared squirms, and then Jensen bites down firmly on his right ass cheek. Jared swats at his head with a curse and Jensen chuckles. “Jerk,” Jared dares to hiss, and Jensen kisses the spot apologetically.

“It was just too close to my teeth, love,” he says, “let me make it better, huh?” he presses down another kiss. “So, did anyone touch you here before? Some young boy with whom you explored together, or maybe a soldier after battle?”

Jared flushes and scoffs. “Nu-uh,” he says, “I only ever wanted the Chief,” he says, almost offended at the question.

Jensen laughs again, this time a little breathlessly, and spreads him gently. “Look here,” he whispers, and then his _tongue_ drags over Jared’s hole oh so slowly. Jared moans and pushes back, shocked at the feeling.

“More!” he demands, and Jensen groans and obeys, licking and sucking, his hands curled around Jared’s hips. “Oh Gods, yes, please don’t stop!” Jared cries out, pressing his cock into the bedding. Jensen rubs his face back and forth, and Jared whimpers at the burn of his beard and the slickness of Jensen's tongue _there_. When a hand worms in between the bed and his belly to close around his cock Jared can’t help it, and comes with a scream, the pleasure crashing over him, Jensen’s tongue deep inside of him.

When he’s caught his breath he rolls over. Jensen’s grinning and he wipes his mouth of with the back of his hand demonstratively, but Jared feels too good to be embarrassed. “You like that, peach?” he asks smugly.

Jared nods. “Yeah,” he says a little breathless still, sitting up and tugging at Jensen’s tunic. “Off!”

“Alright, “Jensen agrees easily. He leans away to reach for something on his side of the bed, dropping it in Jared’s lap. Jared frowns at the teardrop shaped glass vial, ignoring the rustling sounds coming from his husband as he strips while he tries to discover what’s inside of it.

“I’ll take that again,” Jensen murmurs, and then Jared gets what it is, finally. With a flush he looks up, eyes widening as he takes in the sight before him.

Jensen is holding the vial of precious glass in one hand, and oiling his huge erection with the other, on his knees in the bedding. His thighs are as muscled as Jared imagined, with a light sprinkling of blonde hairs. Scars litter his body, his face is slightly reddened from arousal and intent. He looks so good, so strong and handsome that Jared’s cock goes from soft to hard again in the blink of an eye. Gods, Jared can’t believe they’re married.

“It is quite big, but it’ll fit, I promise,” Jensen says, mistaking his look for concern. “The oil is for that purpose.” He smiles hopefully and Jared replies by spreading his legs.

“Come then,” Jared whispers, holding out his arms. Jensen places his hands on both sides of Jared and leans down to press a kiss to his lips, and Jared lets his hands slide from his shoulders to his back, sighing in contentment when they’re pressed together again.

A finger slips between his cheeks and circles his opening a few times, then it slips inside as Jensen kisses his neck, beard scraping his skin softly. Jared holds on as his body accepts a second finger, the pleasure from earlier returning with a brush of Jensen’s fingers. “That’s it,” his husband whispers in his ear, nibbling on his lobe. Jared bucks up, his cock grinding into Jensen’s belly.

“More, Jensen!” he finally demands. Jensen laughs and leans back, applying a final layer of oil before he takes himself in hand. He really is large, and Jared takes a moment to wrap his hand around it. “You’re sure it will go in?” he asks despite his husband’s earlier reassurances. “It’s… it’s really something,” he whispers.

Jensen groans and kisses him hungrily. “I swear, love, it will. A little pain at first, but after, I promise I will make you feel so, so good.”

Jared believes him and lies back, spreading his legs again. Jensen rubs the tips of their noses together before coming between Jared’s thighs. Leaning on one arm, he uses the other to slide himself in inch by inch until Jared is _full_. “You’re alright?” he asks breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear.

It does hurt, but not so much that Jared will admit it. “Mostly it’s just… strange,” he says with a smile of his own, kissing Jensen on the mouth while he squeezes with his muscles a few times, getting used to the sensations.

“Good, good,” Jensen rasps, carefully drawing back a little before slipping in again. When Jared moves with him hesitantly he groans and winds one hand in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck. “You feel wonderful,” he says, his moves becoming stronger.  “Jared, ughh,” his voice rumbles in Jared’s ear and he grabs Jared’s hands, pressing them down into the bedding beside his head.

Jared knots his legs together and pushes up, taking Jensen deeper inside of him, and then his husband growls and starts to thrust.

That big cock is sliding in and out of his channel, sending sparks of pleasure and pain down his spine, and Jensen’s hard abdomen rubs against Jared’s cock with every move, and it’s not before long that he’s writhing on his blanket, fingertips digging into Jensen’s shoulders, chasing the pleasure. “Soon,” he pants, and Jensen pulls out completely before plunging back in, the thick head of his cock spreading Jared wide.

“Yeah?” Jensen grunts, bringing his free hand down to Jared’s cock and pumping twice, slamming into him again.

Jared meets those green eyes and he promptly comes, spurting between them with a scream. “Jen…Jensen,” he yells, seemingly from his toes, clawing at his husband’s back. Jensen growls and start to snap his hips so hard Jared might break, hand gripping Jared’s buttock as he pounds, hard.

“Fuck,” Jensen grunts, then Jared can feel Jensen inside of him, the wetness of it as he comes.

He can’t help but smile. “We’re finally married,” he whispers, running a hand through Jensen’s hair and cradling him close while they returns to their senses.

Jensen nods, burying his head in Jared’s neck a long moment before rolling away until he rests on his back as well. “Love, married or not, you’ve been mine since the moment I saw you bend over to pick up your mother’s pocket knife after she lost that competition,” he says with a grin. Jared elbows him with a flush, laying his head on Jensen’s chest. “It’s true.”

“I was hardly fifteen then!” he protests, weaving his fingers through Jensen’s happily.

“I know,” Jensen says with a twinkle in his eyes, bringing their hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of Jared’s. “I don’t believe for a moment you didn’t do that on purpose, showing off,” he squeezes Jared’s ass.

Jared giggles. “I admit to nothing,” he says, and Jensen laughs loudly as he moves towards Jared, holding him close.

“That’s very wi—”

“Jensen? Chief?” Jeffrey’s voice interrupts from outside the tent, making the both of them blush. Jared pulls his blanket over them just before Jeff peeks inside their tent. “Sorry for the disturbance, but we only have some time left before Timothy is here. I recommend a bath for the two of you.”

Jared nods and Jensen gets up, not bothered by his nakedness. “Thank you, Jeffrey.” Jensen says, all trace of the sweet man Jared just had in bed completely gone. “Love, forgive me,” he apologizes to Jared, “but our duty calls.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am a bit late, but here it is, chapter 5! I might have to expand to 7 chapters in total, but we'll see.

“Please, husband, stop pacing,” Jared says, unable to take it much longer. The nerves of the tribe have risen and risen until even Misha, second healer after Jim, has a visibly drawn face. The warriors talk amongst themselves softly, Jeff is standing, arms crossed by the fire. Samantha has taken to braiding the long hair of one of the girls for something to do.

Jensen sighs and sits down next to him. “Yes, sorry,” he says, wrapping an arm around him. “You did well here,” he adds.

Jared surveys the area and can’t help but agree. To impress their enemy, their people gave up their most beautiful furs and comfortable seats, which Jared has arranged carefully. Torches make sure there are no shadows, to prevent untoward behavior, and there’s an abundance of food. “Thank you,” he says, kissing Jensen.

Just as his husband is reciprocating the horn sounds, two times to signal Timothy comes in peace.

Jensen stands, face smoothing out to a pleasant, diplomatic expression. “Stay close to me, love.” He commands, and Jared nods, getting to his feet as well. “Oh, and Chris,” he says, looking at the man. He’s taken Jeff’s advice and has bathed and dressed himself well, “I appreciate your effort, and I expect you to stay away from drink this night. You’re a good man, but I will not have you passions come between us and peace.” He clearly speaks as the Chief, not Chris’ friend. 

Chris nods. “Yes. I swear I will stay sober.” He says solemnly. Jensen claps him on the back with a satisfied smile that promptly melts away when they hear footsteps.

Timothy, a tall man with graying hair and beard, appears at the edge of the open space, with what no doubt are his commanders. He’s smiling indulgently at their things, and Jared supposes he has reason. The jewel on the hilt of the dagger at his waist is worth more than everything they own together. “Timothy!” Jensen says, walking up to him and holding out his hand, “Well met, welcome!” Jared uses Jensen's words to hide his shiver at the expression of the men; there is a coldness and cunning that Jared isn't much used to.

Timothy grasps his hand. “Well met, Jensen, and thank you for receiving me,” he says, eyes flicking to Jared with interest. “And who is this?” he says softly.

Jensen wraps an arm around Jared’s waist proudly. “This is my husband, Jared.”

Jared bows before shaking Timothy’s hand. “Well met, Sir,” he says softly, knees wobbly when he realises once again that this is the man who could wipe them off the map in an instant. “It’s an honor to receive you in our home. I hope we will not disappoint you.”

Timothy smiles. “You are too kind, child,” he says with something like heat in his eyes, before turning to his side. “This is Sterling,” he says, “my second in command.”

Jensen shakes his hand, and nearly a dozen others after it, but he doesn’t let go of Jared for an instant until everyone has seated themselves. Ale is poured and food is divided, and only then does he deposit Jared next to the Samanthas, Danneel a comforting presence with her sword and daggers beside them. Jared is very relieved he doesn’t have to sit in on Jensen’s conversation with the man.

“Does he look angry?” he whispers after an hour, putting his untouched bowl away as he glances over at Jensen, who’s deep in conversation with Timothy. “What if they get into a fight?”

Samantha leans back and flicks her brown hair back over her shoulder. “Jared, stop being so jumpy. Have a little faith in Jensen, he can do it, don’t worry.” She rumbles in her soothing voice.

“You know Jensen, he never loses control,” Sam says, handing Danneel a piece of bread with some chicken and cheese. The redhead takes with a grateful look, eating quickly.

Jared does know that, he does, but he’s worried for Jensen. Just when he’s about to retreat to their tent for a few moments to compose himself, Jensen calls for him.

He straightens and makes his way over to his husband and Timothy and three of his commanders. “Sirs,” he says respectfully. Jensen pulls him in his lap with a smile.

“I was just telling Timothy here about you,” he says. “That we’ve only been married for a night and this day.”

“So?” Timothy asks, “How does it feel to be married to a Chief? Of course, this tribe is very small, so it’s hardly a tribe at all, but still,” he says, seemingly without noticing his insult.

Jensen doesn’t react. At all. Jared is duly impressed, and he smiles. “Well Sir, to be honest it is quite overwhelming,” he says with a duck of his head, playing with the hilt of Jensen’s sword. “Especially with someone of your stature here to entertain my very first night as my Chief’s husband.”

He doesn’t miss the content gleam in Timothy’s eyes. “Yes, I can imagine. And what of children? Since you are not a woman I suppose Jensen must find a surrogate?”

-

Jensen only barely manages not to react to that when Jared sucks in a breath, cursing Timothy at introducing such a sensitive topic so crudely. He places a hand on Jared’s lower back discreetly and smiles at Timothy, who undoubtedly knows he touched a dangerous subject. “We haven’t decided yet,” he answers, handing Jared his own, full cup.

Jared accepts it with a shaking hand and takes a big gulp of mead, two more before handing it back to Jensen. “Do you have any children sir?” he asks, handing Jensen the horn back.

“Alas, no,” Timothy says, accepting another tankard of ale. He starts a long winding monologue on the proper way of combining bloodlines and Jensen has to keep track of it to offer comments at the right intervals of time. Jared keeps drinking, eventually melting in his lap and blinking slowly, the day catching up to him.

“Jensen, I think your child bride needs to be put to bed,” Timothy says nonchalantly, and for a second Jensen’s face stiffens. Fortunately it’s just the response the man was looking for because he grins smugly. Jensen pulls himself together and lifts Jared in his arms.

“Hmng,” Jared mutters, head lolling back. His arms come around Jensen’s neck and he starts to snore softly, and Jensen can’t help but laugh as goes inside their tent and lays Jared down in the bedding, pulling his boots off and his pants.

“Sleep well peach,” Jensen whispers, pressing a kiss to Jared’s pretty mouth before covering him with the blankets and getting out of the tent.

Timothy has risen from his seat and is waiting for him, sword drawn and a terrible grin on his face. “Now that you’ve put you boy bride to bed, we can talk about you misappropriating my lands.” he drawls lazily."Or we can fight, draw this out? I promise, not many will be alive tomorrow..."

Ice spreads through his veins and Jensen barely stops himself from drawing his own sword, but he controls himself when he looks around and sees his own soldiers have been disarmed by warriors of Timothy that weren’t here before, the people have been rounded up as well. “I’m listening,” he grits out.

Timothy gestures to the place near the fire where they were sitting earlier, reinforcing the fact that he is in control even in Jensen’s home. Jensen sits down anyway. “You've hunted, and you've grown some produce, I saw. I want all of it, and I want all of your gold, every single piece that is in possession of any of your tribesmen goes to me,” the bastard says calmly, taking a drink from Jensen’s cup.

It's a blow, especially the food, but they will survive. “Done.”

“You will not return to my deserts for the next five years, on pain of death,” Timothy goes on, popping a berry in his mouth.

Jensen swallows. These lands aren’t the best there are, but their tribe has adapted to them, knows how to live here. He knows how to keep his people fed here, how to defend them from the other smaller tribes, and the tree, the mark where his marriage was done, it’s here. Still, he has no choice. “Done,” he says.

Timothy nods, grinning like a jackal. “And… a night with your beautiful boy. That ass on him, sent down by the Gods themselves.” he whistles with an eyebrow wiggle.

Jensen growls as his people gasp in horror. “Jared is mine, I’ll not share him with anyone, not even with the Gods themselves and definitely not with you,” he promises.

His tribe, though afraid, make agreeing sounds. They aren’t savages, bartering with bodies, allowing mistreatment and humiliation. Jensen feels stronger with their bravery.

Timothy throws his head back and laughs. “Right, well,” he says with a shrug, “I’ll just take him by force, have him as my concubine. You’ll die knowing I’ll have him crying under me for the rest of his life.” he says calmly.

“No, you’ve found my limit,” Jensen says quietly, feeling strangely calm as he rises to his feet. “I challenge you to a fight to the death. If you win, well, there's nothing stopping you from taking what you want. But if I win, your tribe will let us stay here, in this land, for as long as we like without protest. They will leave us in peace.”

For a moment everyone goes quiet, then his tent shakes and Jared comes running out, kneeling at his feet. “No, Jensen!” he says, grabbing Jensen’s knees. “I’ll do it,” he says bravely, “I’ll take him to bed, Jensen, for our tribe I’ll do it!” he says earnestly, eyes wet.

Jensen strokes his cheek, ignoring Timothy’s gleeful chuckle. “This ends now, love,” he says with a shake of his head. “I will not live my life like some coward, hiding behind my husband.” Jared hangs his head but remains silent, and Jensen smiles at Timothy as cockily as he can. “So, what do you say?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the end, I just hope I delivered and that this isn't a giant anticlimax. Thank you for reading and do leave me a comment if you're so inclined, I really enjoy reading them!
> 
>  
> 
> (SPOILER: here's the part where the 'rough sex' tag comes into play.)

Jared crawls up close to Jensen, pressing his face in the center of his chest, inhaling deeply as tears jump to his eyes again. “Why did you challenge him,” he whispers even though he knows the answer, “I would’ve done it, and this would all be over.” When he heard Timothy's demand, he knew it was his fault, that if he had stayed out of sight there would be no fight tomorrow for Jensen.

They’re in their bed, darkness all around them. Outside Timothy’s guards are talking softly, the fire sputters in the background. It feels like the night itself is holding its breath.

“I know you would, peach,” Jensen says gently, cupping Jared’s head, “but that wouldn’t have solved our problems at all. Timothy’s a greedy man, he would keep asking for more, use his leverage again and again until we were left with ruins.” His voice is so steadfast Jared is calming down a little, soothed. “And sweet, do you really think I’d let a man like that lay his dirty hands on you? It’s my sworn duty to protect you, not use you for my advantage.”

“But because of me you now have a disadvantage, if he never saw me, if I—” Jared says guiltily, interrupted by a calloused thumb on his lips.

"Shh," Jensen says. "Listen to me. When I was about as old as you are now, I went to the Shepherd tribe to sit in on negotiations between the Chief there, Mark, and Timothy so that I could have some experience with diplomacy. It was about prisoners of war; Timothy was holding them hostage and Mark wanted to buy them free. Mark had a lot more money and power than we do, so I thought it would be an easy deal, that Mark had to pay some money and that was it," Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. "I couldn't have been more wrong. Mark had a talisman, something that had some sort of connection to the Gods that had belonged to his family for a long time. Timothy humiliated him by demanding that talisman, the pillow of his bed and his sword as well as an absurdly large sum of gold in return for the release of the soldiers." he sighs. "I thought it was safe to invite him here because we don't have anything of real value that he could demand, and I would sleep naked under the sky for this tribe. I thought that it would stay at words or our small amount of gold, but I was wrong. You're beautiful and young, and mine, and I should've known he would be so low as to demand you." he kisses Jared softly. "So it isn't because of you, Peach. It's because you are mine."

Jared nods shakily, feeling a lot better. Still... "Be that as it may, as your husband I have a duty to the tribe as well. And if... Gods curse me, if we lose you tomorrow, we will never recover, never,” the terrifying truth comes out. Shivering, he presses even closer to Jensen.

Jensen presses kisses to his face. “I know,” he says, “But that won’t happen. I’ll kill him, I’m sure, I've seen him fight before. He's had some good training, but he never actually fights. He's out of practice.”

“Then… then why didn’t you challenge him before?” Jared asks, “if you demanded it of him, you could even be head of his and our tribe combined now, his lands, all of it!”

“The Gods would look on me unfavorably if I went looking for a fight, it's unwise. And I don’t want to lead like that,” Jensen says in his Chief Voice, ”come in and force everyone to bow to my will, you know it’s not the way,” he adds softly, and Jared reluctantly nods his assent. “Besides, I didn’t have anyone to help me until yesterday,” he says with a kiss.

Jared nods and kisses him back. “I'm with you, always, I promise,” he whispers, heart beating in his throat.

“Thank you,” Jensen says, “I love you, you know that,” he adds in a whisper, and Jared can’t help but smile.

“I love you too,” he says with another kiss, "you promise you won't get hurt?”

“On all the Gods, I do.”

 

-

 

Jensen bares his shoulders to the morning sun, eyes shut while he prays, begs the gods for victory today, for the safety of his sweet Jared and the people of his tribe. On the other side of the area where they will fight, Timothy is doing no such thing. He’s got one of the slave girls in his entourage in his lap and is smacking her ass, making her ride his dick faster. Every now and then he licks the tears from her face with a cruel smile and drinks in the looks of horror and disgust from Jensen’s people.

Jared has his head turned away and is kneeling in prayer as well, at the sideline next to Jeffrey, his lovely hair glinting in the sun, his eyes smoky with the kohl his father has applied not too long ago, coming into their tent quietly, making sure that Jared looks the best he can. The knife Jensen gave him, the sharpest knife in his collection, hangs from his belt. A last escape away from Timothy, should Jensen be defeated.

Despite the weapon he still looks innocent, and Jensen can’t wait to hold him close in their bed again and sate their bodies. But for now, he will remain calm and show all here what he’s capable of.

“You finished with your rape?” he calls out, and Tim stands, the girl falling to the ground, and ejaculates all over her. Jared vomits promptly, and his father puts his arm around his shoulder and gives him a handkerchief.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Tim says with a lecherous grin, walking into the marked area after retying his leggings. “Who is to be judge then?” he asks.

Jensen pulls an eyebrow up. “Morgan and your lieutenant, our Priestess.” he proposes.

“Very well,” Tim says, waving Sterling over. “Now, pretty,” he tells Jared, who’s drinking some water, “you may count.” He looks back at Jensen, drawing his sword. “Everything goes?”

Jensen nods. “Everything.”

The Priestess steps forward with a frown. “Do you both swear you will not harm any other but your opponent, Jensen for Timothy and Timothy for Jensen?”

“I swear,” they echo.

“And do you swear not to kill the other if they surrender?”

Silence. She frowns at them, but when it’s clear no vow will come she moves on.

“And do you swear not to prolong the others suffering?”

Again, no answer comes. She sighs and nods. “Any favors or well wishes must be offered now,” she says.

Barely before she’s finished speaking, Jared runs to him and hugs him tightly. “Please, please my Chief, please be careful,” he whispers in Jensen’s neck. “Please don’t let me be the next slave in that monster’s lap.”

Jensen kisses his head a few times. “You won’t be, peach, on my honor,” he says, kissing Jared’s eyelids. “Now go, and count down.” He says calmly.

Jared nods and wipes his eyes. “I will. I love you.” He ties a thread of wool, the same as their blanket, around Jensen’s upper arm.

Jensen will not repeat the sentiment here outside, he must appear strong, but he looks at Jared long enough for his boy to nod and retreat in the protective arms of his parents, Chris, Danneel and Jeff.

“Three… two….ONE!” Jared manages to get out bravely, and then Jensen turns off his thoughts and just fights.

The first few parries are over within seconds, and Tim is very good, but Jensen is better. As he’s seen the man fight before, he needs only those few moments to assess Tim’s fighting style, then he is able to land a hard blow on his knee cap with the flat of his sword.

Tim curses and hacks back furiously, but Jensen can see he’s injured enough to lose mobility, and his anger makes his reactions uncoordinated. Just as Jensen thinks he can step forward to break through Timothy's defense, the man manages to thrust his sword forward and he catches Jensen in the abdomen. He can hear Jared scream, and he feels warm blood run out of the cut but he can't afford to take his eyes off Timothy to see how bad it is.

He reels in his flinch at the pain and uses his superior mobility to strike back before Timothy expects it and lands a deep cut on Tim’s upper arm, going into the muscle, making the man yell in pain and stumble back. “You think you can beat me, you dog?” Timothy yells, “I will fuck that boy of yours on top of your cooling body, you hear me?”

Jensen lets the words for what they are; unworthy of his attention. Instead of replying, he grabs a handful of sand from the ground and throws it at Timothy’s face. He’s not here to fight fair, he’s here to save his people.

Timothy coughs and blinks, momentarily distracted, and Jensen slams the flat of his sword against the side of his head as hard as he can. Blood comes rushing down Timothy’s neck as he stumbles, roaring in pain, and Jensen circles the man and knees him in the kidney from behind, kneeing him again in the base of his skull as he falls to his knees. Tim roars again, arms flailing, but he’s very disoriented, and unable to defend himself for at least another moment.

Instead of slicing his head clean off, Jensen knows he has to make an impression on Timothy’s tribesmen; if they’re ever to honor their agreement Jensen has to make sure he earned this victory in their eyes.

“Are you ready to die?” he yells, knowing the risk. Timothy might still come to his senses.

“Fuck you and your whore mother, Ackles!” The man shouts back, already trying to get his feet underneath him, Sterling and the other leaders are watching keenly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jensen says, forcing himself to smirk as he tosses his own sword away, electing a shocked reaction from the crowd, and grips the hair on the back of Timothy’s head, pressing him forward.

As he expected his enemy doesn’t let go of his sword, instead it stays in his hand as he tries to break his fall. With the most strength he can muster Jensen grabs the hand that holds the sword so the edge points up, and rams Timothy's head down to the sand, forcing his throat against his sword. Now the man understands what he tries to do, and Jensen can see the tendons in his bicep tense as he tries to get up.

With a vicious stomp of his foot to the back of his neck, he cuts Timothy’s throat on the man’s own sword before he can move it away, and he bleeds out in a moment. Jensen dips his fingers in the blood, draws stripes on his cheeks and looks up.

Silence.

Sterling is smirking, Morgan is pale, Chris’ mouth is hanging open. The people around him are portraying similar expressions, but Jensen is only interested in…

“Jensen!” Jared screams then, running to him and throwing himself in his arms, his hands fluttering over Jensen’s body as he makes sure he’s still intact. “Jensen, you did it, Gods!” he looks over his shoulder. “Someone come to look at his wounds!” he says, voice still shrill. With that, the people explode in sound again, roaring his name.

Jensen drags him away from the corpse and kisses him, still panting from the rush, the people cheering around them. Jared’s shoulders wreck with sobs but he’s still kissing him back. Jensen, sporting a terrible erection from the adrenaline, holds him for another short moment, then he deposits his husband in the arms of Danneel. “Guard him vigilantly,” he commands, and she nods and leads a protesting Jared away.

“Well done,” Sterling says, leading him away from the people a bit. “Do you know of our customs?” 

Jim approaches and Jensen allows him to clean the cut on his belly, wincing when Jim cleans it out with some Mother's Tears and starts to sow him back together. “Somewhat,” he says to Sterling, “did I win his Chieftainship?,” he ask. In some tribes they still folow the oldest laws, where, if you kill someone, their possessions come to you. Sometimes that’s riches, and goods, but sometimes it’s a wife or husband, or even children. Or the title of Chief.

“Not exactly,” Sterling says with a smirk, “we aren’t one single tribe, but multiple ones united, so you could never win all in one fight. Timothy represented all of those combined, currently there’s six. The leaders form the so-called council, and of those six a new Head Chief is chosen. Records are kept, and every tribe gets a turn.” Sterling grins widely, “As you’ve killed Timothy and we do not follow the old laws, I will follow him as leader of our tribe, and Jason will be next Head Chief as it’s his tribe’s turn. Or, you and I could fight for succession, if you wish, and you could go on and challenge Mamoa if you beat me” His eyes glisten dangerously. 

Jensen, still reeling from the fight, doesn’t have the patience to stand there and listen to the political machining of others. “But that is not what I want, and you know that. So the point of your question?”

“Join us, as a seventh tribe,” Sterling says immediately. “You don’t have to provide troops or listen to commands, only stay in your allotted area, which you've already won today. The council hated Timothy, they will be grateful to be rid of him.”

Jensen isn’t about to say yes or no right now, but he still remembers to play the game, so he smiles forcedly. “Thank you Sterling. Assume for now I have no interest in your or Jason’s position and let me go and celebrate with my beautiful husband.” He manages.

Sterling smirks knowingly. “As you wish, Jensen.”

“And if anyone fucks another slave in my camp I will cut off their head _and_ their cock or cunt,” Jensen adds before walking away, through the maze of tents. People cheer him on when he walks past, or whistle, or offer him spirits. He accepts some of the glasses held out to him, so by the time he sees his own tent, his blood is boiling in his veins.

Jared freezes when he comes in, eyes sliding down to where Jensen’s cock nearly bursts through his clothing. Jeff, Chris and Danneel, even though they're rosy from drink, hastily file out when they see the state he’s in, but Jensen keeps his eyes on Jared, on the matching bulge in his boys leggings.

His husband opens his mouth, closes it again. Slowly, he takes of his shirt and draws it off. “Jensen,” he breaks the silence, his movements speeding up as he pulls his leggings off, “oh Jensen,” he shudders and removes his loincloth. “You looked so _strong,_ ” the word comes out as a whine.

Jensen makes a sound akin to a growl and grabs Jared by the arms, pushing him down to the ground. “Prepare,” he snarls, throwing the vial of oil from their bedding next to Jared’s head.

Jared nods, fingering himself open while Jensen frees himself from his own bloody leggings. He is distracted for a while as he watches Jared's fingers disappear in the sweetness of his ass for a while, but then he grows too impatient. Spitting in his hand, he wets his cock, pulls Jared’s slick fingers out and thrusts _in_.

Jared moans loudly and wraps his legs around him, and Jensen presses his face in Jared’s neck and sets a punishing rhythm. With every snap of his hips he makes Jared whimper, as he fucks out the aggression and blood lust. 

“You like that, looking at me defending you, killing for you?” Jensen rumbles, taking in the sight of Jared's hand wrapped around his cock and his head thrown back, his lovely boy.

Jared keens and nods frantically. “It was incredible, knowing I''m yours while you looked like you could beat anyone, could do anything…” he says breathlessly, voice jumping when Jensen’s cock hammers in.

“Like I can fuck you like this, peach? Hold you down and have my way with you?” Jensen whispers knowingly.

Jared’s response is to blush and come noisily, fighting for air. “Yeah,” he moans.

“Good boy,” Jensen praises, pulling out and rolling Jared over. He pulls Jared’s cheeks apart, looks with satisfaction at the red, swollen rim of Jared’s hole before he pushes back in, a hand wound in Jared’s hair. “Do you think you can come on my cock again, peach?”

Jared garbles something and shakes his head, but Jensen keeps fucking him ruthlessly until he feels Jared’s cock hardening in his hand. “Chief, please, it’s too much,” he begs.

“I want it, I want you to come for me, show me how good you are,” Jensen says, “obey me.”

Jared groans but he nods after a moment, and moves with Jensen’s trusts until he comes again with a strangled cry, his hole contracting around Jensen and milking him for all he’s worth, and Jensen lets go and comes inside his boy, filling him up with his seed with a groan.

For a moment he can only pant, resting on his forearms and trying not to crush Jared, then he pulls out carefully and sits up to get a better look at Jared,  so he can inspect the damage. Jared’s entrance is an angry red, but there’s no blood, fortunately. Bruises are already blossoming on Jared’s hips, but nothing too bad. “Are you alright?” he asks, suddenly hoarse. Control hadn’t been present just now, only want. He could’ve seriously hurt his boy.

Jared rolls over slowly and pulls him down for a kiss, a satisfied expression on his face. “Yes,” he says, stretching. He looks down his body and covers the print of Jensen’s hand on his hip with his own slowly, smugly. Jensen, letting go of his worries, can’t help a grin and another kiss.

When they're both out of breath he pulls back and drinks water from the pitcher before handing it to Jared, who sits up as well, with a little wince Jensen shouldn’t enjoy as much as he does. “Sterling proposed we join the tribal union Timothy was leading,” he says, running his fingers over his stiches, which are bleeding again.

Jared dabs at the blood with a bit of clean linen. “Whatever you think is best,” He says, licking a drop of water from his bottom lip, and Jensen forgets what they were talking about and pushes Jared back down.

Politics can wait, he decides when Jared laughs, and goes into the welcoming arms of his husband.

 


End file.
